Through the eyes of a Slytherin
by LumosMyWorld
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, it's unedited it is a ship between Draco and a good Friend of mine who I have a little crush on, her name is Rebekah. I hope you guys enjoy! : And just so you know, I accept contructive critism. : AND A WARNING, I'VE BEEN TOLD I CAN BE OVERLY DESCRIPTIVE. :S But I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1 Almost Easy

**Hey guys , this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I apologize in advance for my writing errors, my story will be unedited and I won't be using a beta reader. :) I'd love to get some reviews. :)**

Bullet sized raindrops pounded the cobbles of Diagon Alley. This didn't stop the many shoppers rushing around, buying new robes, new pets, more ingredients and new spell-books. Alone amongst the frenzied shoppers stood a fourth year girl, named Rebekah Kelly, she had flaming red hair and had a look of pure innocence, her bright blue eyes looked stunning against her pale skin.

As she stood completely still, her Muggle earphones in, blasting out her favourite songs, she was oblivious to the shouts from her boyfriend.  
"Bekki. Bekki!" the boy strode up to her and pulled on her shoulder forcing her to turn around.  
Stood before her was Draco Malfoy, he had pale blonde hair which went well with his pale skin and grey eyes, he was also a few inches taller than Rebekah.  
"Ow, oh! Sorry Draco, I didn't hear you." She replied apologetically, pulling out her earphones, and putting them into her pocket.  
"Well maybe you should take that Muggle filth out of your ears every now and then? We would actually be able to have a conversation." said Draco, clearly annoyed.  
Just by his tone, Rebekah could tell that he wasn't happy about being in Diagon Alley. She had always known that he didn't like being surrounded by Muggles if he could help it, or as he liked to call them 'Filth! Mudbloods!'. Rebekah didn't agree with Draco on this particular subject, she didn't mind Muggles, they fascinated her.

They began to walk down the cobbled Alley, every now and then Draco would curse under his breath. Rebekah ignored him. She used to enjoy going to Diagon Alley, but that was in the past, when she came with her family. Rebekah used to rush, trying not to run, into all the fascinating shops, which without a doubt were filled with students and had rows upon rows of more weird and wonderful things each year. In her second year, she was so excited that she knocked over poor Professor Flitwick, who was her tiny Charms teacher, at her school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered vaguely that he was walking out of Eelyops Owl Emporium squeaking something about an Enlargement Charm being used on an owl. As if anybody would want a huge owl? She laughed at the thought.  
"Where do you want to go first?" came Draco's drawling voice from beside her, pulling her back to reality.  
"Erm, I've got to get some gold first, so Gringotts," Rebekah replied in a monotone.

The gigantic marble building, which towered over its fellows, drew closer and closer with every step. A large group of people caught Rebekah's eye, seven people with flaming red hair, which was a little brighter than her own, were jostling through the crowded alley determined to get out of the rain. She recognized them all as the Weasley family, and without a doubt in the midst of them all stood two others, a female, Rebekah knew because of her cleverness, Hermione Granger, and the other, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. She didn't mind that group of people and she hoped to meet them properly someday, but she knew for definite, that would never happen with Draco by her side.

It was a well known fact that Slytherin house and Gryffindor house never got along very well. Rebekah didn't like this very much, for she had had a little crush on one of the twins, George, since she arrived at school. George would always brighten up her day, even if he knew nothing about it. She loved hearing stories about him and his twin brother, Fred, causing light-hearted havoc at school, and playing pranks on students and in some cases teachers. There was something about George's cheeky charm that attracted Rebekah to him, not to mention how he would always smile or wink at her whilst passing in the corridors. Far from Slytherin's and Gryffindor's eyes of course. She smiled at the thought of George.

"Hold your arms out please!" squeaked an unknown voice. Once again she had been day-dreaming, being pulled back to reality this time, not by Draco, but by a Gringotts security goblin. Rebekah stood still while the goblin prodded the security probe around her figure, looking for concealment charms and hidden objects.  
"If you're quite finished, we're in a hurry!" said Draco, menacingly, "Why would we be bringing hidden objects in? If we were thieves we would be taking them out!" he finished, looking down at the goblin as though superior to him. Draco pulled on Rebekah's hand and hurried up through the heavy bronze doors, not taking any care to read the sign upon it warning thieves. As the heavy doors closed, all sound from outside was gone, they had walked into complete silence.

The huge Hall looked immaculate. Lined with two long tables, full of goblins at work, identifying jewels, stones and gold. At the very bottom stood another table, not as large, but still quite big considering there was only one goblin stationed at this table, Rebekah knew that this was a very important goblin indeed. Behind every table you could see many heavy looking doors leading deep underground, to vaults and chambers of every wizarding family. The chandelier above was completely still and the only thing that could be heard, were Rebekah and Draco's footsteps or the scratching of quill on parchment.

Draco let go of Rebekah's hand and walked forward quickly, Rebekah kept up, not wanting to annoy him. They reached the desk at the bottom and recognized the goblin stationed there, alone, as Griphook.  
"We would like to enter our vaults," said Draco, not taking care to look at Griphook.  
"Do you have your key, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Griphook, who clearly didn't like Draco's attitude.  
"You think I'd come without it?" Draco replied, handing a shiny platinum key to Griphook. "Here."  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy, if you would follow Bartuk," Griphook pointed one of his long fingers towards a very mean looking goblin, standing completely still at a doorway to his left, not taking his black eyes off Draco.  
Draco turned to Rebekah,  
"I'll meet you back here in ten minutes," he gave her a peck on the cheek and turned away at once, following Bartuk through the door and out of sight. Rebekah turned, not wanting to look too happy about Draco's exit, and looked up towards Griphook,  
"I would also like to enter my vault please," she smiled and handed a small golden key to the goblins outstretched hand.  
"Thank you, Miss Kelly, if you follow Gornup, please." replied Griphook in a much lighter tone, handing back her key. Griphook was now pointing behind him and slightly to the right. Rebekah smiled and muttered a quick "Thank you." to Griphook and left through, surprisingly heavy silver doors, with Gornup.

The cart ride to Rebekah's vault was a pleasant one, the speed of the cart made a mild breeze fly through her red hair, this made her feel relaxed and peaceful. But something was troubling her; Why was all of a sudden happy that Draco left? Why, now, did she feel like a huge weight had left her shoulders?  
Before she could think anymore, the cart came to a sudden stop.  
"Vault 6929!" croaked Gornup, he jumped out and took a lantern to the door of what looked like a gigantic chamber.  
The Kelly's were an old wizarding family, their gold had all been added to this same chamber so the whole family could access it easily. The greatest Kelly to this day was Rebekah's great, great, great Grandfather, called Zacharius Kelly, who still holds the world record for catching the Golden Snitch the fastest in an international game of Quidditch. Three minutes and two seconds, he played for England during the 18th Century and died at a great age, 137.  
Rebekah, absent-mindedly jumped out of the cart and passed her key to Gornup.  
"Stand back please, we'll be needing more than a key to unlock this chamber," Gornup ran one of his long fingers, up, down, left and right, scaling as much of the door as he could reach.

Many clicks followed the goblins finger and at last the door opened. The chamber was about the size of a Muggle Double-Decker Bus and was filled with jewels, cups and mountains of different coloured coins. Thousands of Knuts and Sickles rose high in piles around a four foot high pile of Galleons. All this being here didn't change Rebekah's or her families attitude towards other rich wizarding families, they thought themselves as commoners with good fortune. They had never bragged about such riches and most people just thought they made just about enough to get along.

Rebekah walked quickly into the chamber and up to a small pile of Galleons, nearest to the door, Gornup waiting outside. After she had filled her rather small looking pouch with enough gold for all her new things, she climbed back into the cart and they set off back to the main hall. The ride back was over all to soon for Rebekah's liking. It felt all to soon before she was back in her boyfriends, Draco, presence. He held out his hand for Rebekah to grab and they walked quickly out of Gringotts.

She often wondered why she still with Draco, but then it hit her, all those times she was bullied by some of her older fellow students, and ignored by the ones she found interesting. Being a Slytherin effected her immensely, but still, she was a proud Slytherin and being with Draco made her a girl to envy, a lot of girls wanted the heart of the Slytherin Seeker. Rebekah wasn't even sure she had his heart, but she knew one thing for sure. Everything was Almost Easy with Draco by her side.

The rain had stopped completely now and Diagon Alley looked beautiful, the sun was shining on the damp cobbles, half a rainbow could be seen above Flourish and Blotts. Everyone who had been wet were now performing quick warming charms.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Draco pointed his wand at Rebekah, she flinched, but Draco muttered "Finite Incantatum," a spell which removed all incantations, the specific one being, Impervius, to shield your entire body from rain. Rebekah felt as though a shield around her had been lifted and she could now breath the clean morning air again. Draco did the same to himself and they set off.

Rebekah pulled out her Hogwarts list and noticed she would be needing 3 new books.

1. Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot ('But there is plenty of those in the library...' Draco said as he read Rebekah's list)  
2. Quidditch: Chaser v4 by Higgort Hctihs.  
3. Are you a true Seer? by Penelope Isee.

After reading this, Rebekah turned to Draco,  
"We may as well start at Flourish and Blotts then," pointing to its purple painted front window sill. They walked in and to their great surprise it was nearly empty, only a mousey haired boy and what must've been his mother had, collected all they needed and rushed out of the shop after a hasty exchange of gold.  
"What will it be? Fourth year students I guess?" said Mr Blotts cheerfully.  
"Erm, yes, it says on here I need three new books," said Rebekah handing her list to Mr Blotts.  
"Aha, okay, I see, let me just go into the back for these," started Mr Blotts, "We couldn't fit anymore on the shelf, sorry" and he disappeared from sight.  
"Times them books by two! I'll be needing the same except for Quidditch: Chaser v4!" Draco shouted, not caring to keep his voice down.

Silence fell between them, it was an uneasy, tense silence that wasn't natural for them. The door behind them opened and the noise of Diagon Alley could be heard. A man, who looked in his early thirties walked in, spotted Rebekah and Draco, then hurried back out, his eyes wide. This was an odd feeling for Rebekah, what was going on?

Mr Blotts came back out with their books and they paid, said their goodbye's and left.  
"Do you need new robes? The Yule Ball is on this year and I'm guessing I'm going to need some dress robes," said Draco, "You should get a new dress while you're at it."  
So off they went into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Rebekah picked out a dazzling red dress which complimented her curves and matched her hair perfectly.

It was coming on midday now, and Rebekah, wanting to get home to the privacy of her home. Told Draco that she'd see him again and school, with a swift kiss on the lips she left him and went to join her mother, Jenny, who had got the morning off work, in the Leaky Cauldron so they could Apparate back home. Being squeezed into a suffocating tube wasn't exactly Rebekah's favourite way to travel.

**Review please? Chapter two is up! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Victim

**I apologize for this chapter being so small and I admit it's a little boring but it's just leading up to something. I hope you guys enjoy it all the same! :) I'd love some more reviews! :D**

Squeezing her still more tightly, the dark, pressured, invisible tube released Rebekah's body and she was now stood in Godric's Hollow. The tiny village was one of the few which was occupied only with wizardfolk in the United Kingdom. The small, warm, cosy looking houses all lined up into the shape of a boomerang. In the middle of the curve, stood a church, taller by far than any other building in sight. A graveyard by its side and just outside its gate stood a monument. To Muggles this was just a war memorial, but to wizard eye, it was a statue, in memory of James and Lily Potter cradling their son. They had been killed here in this very village by the most evil dark wizard of all time; Voldemort.

Rebekah released her mothers arms as they began to walk at a quick pace.  
"I saw you with that Malfoy boy..." her mother, Jenny, began, "I can't tell you enough, how bad that boy is for you. Haven't you read the Daily Prophet recently?" she questioned Rebekah.  
"No, why? What does anything in the Prophet have to do with me and Draco?" Rebekah replied, looking confused. But her mother said nothing and carried on walking.  
"You'll find out soon enough," said Jenny, whilst pushing open a gate which led through a large front garden and into their home.

Rebekah's home was perfect. It was no bigger, or smaller than those around it, it was exactly the same, and for that, she was glad. Her home, warm, comforting and always the first place for refuge, except for Hogwarts of course. It stood in-between a shop, full of wizard treats and a house, exactly like hers, except nobody occupied this particular house. Rebekah longed to be back at the castle, learning new things and practising new spells, and most of all, seeing George.

Rebekah walked in to her home, put her new books on an unoccupied two seater couch. Her mother had walked on through the living room and into the kitchen. Rebekah sat down in the nearest armchair and placed her feet on a pouffe. It was bliss. The fire crackling merrily in the corner and her trunk beside her armchair contained everything she needed. She hoped to not have to move from this comfortable spot for a while. Unfortunately her peace was not long lived.

A copy of todays Daily Prophet, was folded up on the coffee table in the center of the room. Rebekah leaned forward and picked it up. Across the front page, emblazoned, were the words;

MASKED DEATH EATERS STRIKE AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!

Rebekah read on, intrigued.

It has now been confirmed that twelve witches, or wizards, were spotted after the Quidditch World Cup, (for full details on the game, turn to Page 3) terrorizing wizardfolk as they celebrated into the night. The witches and wizards that were attacked fled the scene as soon as possible, gathering their families, and heading for the woods for shelter.  
"Every man, woman and child was in danger that night," says Arthur Weasley, who acted on behalf of the Ministry that night and tried his best to take down the terrifying Death Eaters, along with other colleagues, "The Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere, the Irish were celebrating the win, and all of a sudden, bangs and screams could be heard. Naturally I wanted to help, but first I had to get my family to safety first." for Arthur's full story, turn to Page 2.

The Head of the Auror office, Kingsley Shacklebolt had a few things to say,  
"We have narrowed it down to thirty or so suspects, each as unlikely as the next. It's been tough. We have publicly given their names out and hope that anybody, with any information can come forward and help us capture those responsible for putting fear back into our community."

Rebekah stopped reading, she now looked at a picture across the front page, it was Lucius Malfoy. Above the picture;

Suspect Number 1.

Lucius Malfoy declared suspect number one after he could not give evidence of his whereabouts on the night of the attack.

Once again, Rebekah pulled her eyes of the Prophet, thinking.  
"Why?" she said out loud, "Is this why Draco is in such a bad mood recently? Because his foul father can't keep his actions in tact."  
Jenny walked into the room, handed Rebekah a mug of mint hot chocolate and said,  
"I'm off back to St. Mungo's. Your father is going to need my help at the ward. Seven new patients..." she sounded exhausted, "You would've thought our kind would stop messing around with deadly Muggle creatures by now." She leaned down, giving Rebekah a kiss on the forehead and muttered a goodbye hastily.

Rebekah decided to try and keep her mind off Draco and his father, she knew that she shouldn't punish Draco for his fathers actions... She decided to practice her levitation charm on a small toy mouse at the foot of the fire. Pulling out her wand, black Cherry wood, Veela hair core, 12 and a quarter inches. She pointed it towards the toy and tried her best not to say the incantation aloud. Nothing happened. She wasn't surprised though, Rebekah had only heard about non-verbal spells once at school and hadn't bothered to ask anyone if it was possible for someone at her magic level.

Tabatha, Rebekah's black, tabby cat kitten had just walked into the room, milk running down its chin. It pounced onto the toy mouse Rebekah had just been trying to levitate. She got up, picked up the kitten and returned to the comfortable armchair. Rebekah began to hum to the kitten whilst scratching it behind the ears.  
"How can I tell him? Hmm? Tabby? How can I tell Draco that its not working?" she said to the kitten in her lap. Before Rebekah new it, she had dozed off into an easy sleep.

"Draco! What are you doing?" shouted Rebekah,  
"No Draco, please! Please don't hurt him," Rebekah pleaded with Draco, everything she did didn't seem to have an effect on him. She had no idea who she was trying to save, no idea who Draco's victim was, but her gut instinct told her to stop Draco at all cost.  
"Expelliarmus," Rebekah screamed, nothing happened. She had no wand. Where was her wand? Why didn't she have it?

"Rebekah? Are you still here?," a man's voice was coming from a distant place. She woke with a start, finally recognizing her fathers voice.  
"I'm in here. The living room," she rubbed her eyes quickly trying to wake herself up. Rebekah's father walked into the room, Paul was in his forties, his short brown hair was kept tidy at all times and you would never see him in Muggle apparel. He had nothing against the clothes Muggles wore, he just considered himself a proud wizard, making him wear robes daily. Today he was head to foot in robes of midnight blue. He eyed Rebekah suspiciously.  
"What is it?" asked Rebekah.  
"Your mother told me you're still wondering around with Lucius Malfoy's boy... you have seen what-"  
"Yes," Rebekah interrupted, "I've already read about it..." she finished.  
"Well if you had any sense you would leave the boy, him and his father are the same. I can tell just by looking at him." said Paul.  
"I don't know, okay?" Rebekah snapped, she didn't like people pestering her, "I don't know how he will take it, I don't want to hurt him. It's not his fault his father is an evil man," she finished, flustered.  
"Why can't you see what everyone else sees Rebekah? You're blinded by love!" Paul's voice beginning to rise, "If you don't sort out your relationship with Draco, I'm going to have to do something about it. You're a bright girl, Rebekah, and you will gain nothing by staying with Draco..." Paul finished expecting an answer.  
But Rebekah didn't answer, she was annoyed at her father interfering with her life, she knew he was telling her this out of the goodness of his heart but she just didn't want her life planned out for her. Rebekah always relished new, unexpected things and now this. This wasn't what she wanted. Rebekah stood up, walked past her dad without a word and into the kitchen. She made herself a quick snack and vanished into the comfort of her bedroom.

As it was August 30th, Rebekah decided to pack her trunk, she couldn't wait to get back to the castle, its all she wanted right now. Getting away from her mother and fathers prowling eyes, so she could do what she wanted. Sure, she knew that she couldn't do anything she wanted at Hogwarts, Hogwarts had strict rules. But that was only because of the dangers that were hidden there. Every student knew not to go into the Forbidden Forest, almost every student didn't dare go into it- Fred and George did. A picture was forming in her minds eye. George was stood with his broom on his shoulder, Fred trailing behind, walking around the Lake and towards the Forbidden Forest. George stopped and looked at the gathering crowd, he started to cheer with his brother. They mounted their brooms and they were off, out of sight and they vanished over the top of the Forbidden Forest.

Pulling herself back to reality, she tried to remember if she had actually seen that, how could she have? She wasn't there, Rebekah had only heard about it from others a few weeks after she arrived at Hogwarts. Rebekah just guessed that she imagined what it would be like for other people. But she had only heard a few details about it. Maybe her mind, being Rebekah, made it up for her, not a lot of people knew it but she was incredibly imaginative.

Rebekah packed her new possessions into her trunk, all neat and ready to go for the trip to Kings Cross in two days time. This was the first year she was going to take a cat with her, in her three previous years she had taken her owl. She had given her owl to her mother, it was a handsome Screech owl named Bo-Sha. Rebekah got the name, which is short for Boquisha-Sharice, from a good friend of hers and its always stayed with her. Although she was going to miss Bo-Sha, Rebekah couldn't wait to train her kitten. Plus with the help of magic it would make it so much fun. Rebekah imagined levitating balls of wool for Tabatha to catch. Rebekah chuckled at the thought. She turned to look at the clock on her wall, it read; 11:03pm. Rebekah yawned and decided it would be wise to go to sleep. Feeling more alone than ever she climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

Rebekah didn't sleep well that night. The dream she had downstairs in the armchair was racing through her head. Whenever she closed her eyes she could only see Draco, his face distorted with rage and tears falling down his face. He was always pointing his wand towards someone Rebekah couldn't see... Who was it? Why did she care so much that Draco didn't hurt them? Who was Draco's victim?

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you guys think. :) I'm writing chapter three right now. :)**


End file.
